Year of the Spark: May 8th
by Sparky Army
Summary: Year of the Spark continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from the author (Chicky): I know this isn't betaed. hangs head in shame My excuse it that I've been sick with the flu, and I didn't get this sent to my beta reader in time. Summary: This is an AU fic about how Elizabeth and John meet for the first time. It is Elizabeth's first day at a school where you have to have super powers to be accepted. She runs into some trouble, and John has to save her. I have no idea if this will ever turn into a longer fic. It isn't that good as a stand alone one-shot fic either, but oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

**First Meeting **

by Chicky (Beach Chick)

* * *

Elizabeth Weir felt nausea creep over her as she tired to break free. She looked down and then quickly looked back up wishing she hadn't tried to see what was going on below. She was only a few feet from the ground, but to her a mile lay between herself and safety.

Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to calm herself and finally found her voice.

"This isn't funny," she said. "Let me down."

"Actually…freak, from where we're standing, this is hilarious," Chaya said kicking around Elizabeth's books while Teer kept her pinned in place. The third accomplice, Mara rummaged through her bag looking for anything of valve she could steal from her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and fought the overwhelming urge to use her powers on the three girls in front of her.

"I must not use my powers. I must not use my powers," she whispered again and again to herself. Thoughts of what happened back at her old school still pledged her memory like a sick horror film, but the incident had been anything but fiction.

"What is she saying?" Chaya asked watching Elizabeth's lips move.

"Something about powers…I can't really hear her," Teer's ears strained to hear what Elizabeth was saying.

Chaya scoffed. "Powers? She doesn't have powers or she would have used them by now. How did you even get into this school without The Gift?"

Elizabeth ignored Chaya's question. "Please...just let me go. I have to get to class."

"Did you hear that," Mara smirked coming to join Chaya and Teer.

"How pathetic," Chaya laughed.

"Let her go," came the sound of a new voice nearby. Elizabeth didn't know anyone else was in the hallway, and she didn't want to risk looking down and throwing up.

"There you are, darling," Chaya said to the person the new voice belonged to. Chaya tried to hug him, but he side stepped her. His eyes were fixed on Elizabeth. He looked over at Teer and narrowed his eyes.

"I said, let her go."

Teer looked over at Chaya who nodded back at her. She released Elizabeth, and Elizabeth let out a little yelp as she hit the cold floor below.

"We were just having a little fun," Chaya said.

"You call this fun?" He pinned her with an angry stare, and she rolled her eyes.

"You care too much when you shouldn't." Her eyes flashed red, and she motioned for her friends to follow her. "I'll see you tonight," she smiled sweetly as they staked back down the hallway.

Elizabeth's eyes were closed as she let the dizziness pass. When she opened them again, a hand was in front of her. She looked up and into the most gorgeous eyes she'd seen on campus. The young man they belonged to was equally stunning. Without a word, she gratefully accepted his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Thank y-" her voice was cut off as she felt her knees give way under her.

"Whoa," he said catching her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she stammered. He was holding onto her like he was afraid she was going to fall over again, and a blush slowly started to creep up into her cheeks.

"Are you sure? You look a little red."

"Yes…I'm fine," she replied mortified that she was turning red because he was holding onto her.

He set her down, and she quickly started to pick up her belongings that were now scattered all over the floor.

"I'm John Sheppard," he said kneeling down next to her to helping her collect her stuff.

"Elizabeth Weir," she replied sorting through her bag.

He handed her back her notebooks that had been tossed carelessly onto the floor. "Your McKay's cousin, right?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Your cousin's been bragging about you since he found out you were going to start here this month."

Elizabeth shook her head disapprovingly. "Remind me to thank him later."

They stood up and started down the hall.

"Listen…I'm sorry for the way Chaya and her friends were treating you," he ran a nervous hand through his hair, and Elizabeth stopped walking to look at him. "They shouldn't be allowed to get away with terrorizing students. I've put in a complaint more than once about the lack of responsibility the hall monitors are showing, but they always get away with it."

"It's okay," Elizabeth said. "It wasn't your fault. They're jerks. Do they do this a lot?"

John sighed. "At least once a week. They like to target students between classes and embarrass them as much as they possibly can."

"Class!" Elizabeth practically yelled. "It's my first day, and I'm going to be late!" She took back the books John had decided to carry for her and fled down the hall before he could say another word.

He smiled at her retreating form, and he knew he was determined to talk with her again before the end of the day.

The End

AN: Again...I know this isn't so great, but its been posted!


End file.
